shinichi sister
by RashaSh
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Shinichi punya adik yang... gimana ya baca aja deh.. Warning inside..


Arun Errol in

* * *

Shinichi´s Sister

Disclaimer : Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC ; OC ; Gaje ; Aneh ; Abal ; semi-canon; Typo(s)

Genre : Mysteri ; General ; Supranatural

Don't like Don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Sister..

**Unknown Place**

Bulan bersinar dengan terangnya tanpa dihalangi oleh awan dan ditemani oleh ribuan bintang yang masih dapat terlihat jelas di sudut kota London. Di sebuah ruangan di sebuah apartement di daerah Crowney road sekitar 17 menit dari London Bridge seorang gadis berambut raven tengah tersenyum melihat jalanan kota yang saat ini tengah ramai. Dari belakang sepasang tangan kokoh seorang pria memeluk pinggang si gadis sambil berbisik "Are you ready to go to Japan?" yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari si raven.

**Conan/Shinichi POV**

Siang itu semua anggota detective cilik termasuk aku sedang bersantai di kediaman Professor Agasa untuk mengisi wakru luang di hari Minggu. Mitsuhiko, Genta dan Ayumi tengah asyik memainkan video game bertema mysteri buatan profesor sambil sesekali memakan camilan yang kami beli di jalan menuju rumah professor. Sementara aku, Ai dan profesor Agasa tengah berdiskusi tentang beberapa hal bersama−seperti Black Organization misalnya tanpa terlalu menghiraukan udara yang cukup dingin di akhir bulan Maret −sampai terdengar bunyi telepon berdering. Setelah ditelisik bunyi itu berasal dari ponsel milik ku. Sebuah panggilan masuk yang di tujukan untuk Kudo Shinichi. Akupun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana sebelah kiriku untuk mengecek telepon dari siapakah itu. Kuperiksa layar telepon, namun disitu hanya tertulis nomor yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ai datar.

"Entahlah, ini nomor baru dan ditunjukan untuk Shinichi Kudo." jawabku.

"Jawablah, tapi untuk jaga-jaga siapkan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara." Profesor menasihati.

Dengan hati-hati aku menekan tombol penerima tak lupa aku memegang dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara yang sudah ku setting sebagai suara Shinichi dan dari ponsel itu terdengar suara yang tak asing bagiku

"Onnnnniiiiiii-chaaannnnnn." ternyata itu panggilan dari adik perempuanku Hikari, yang selama 7 tahun ini dia tinggal di London.

"Hikari?" kataku agak terkejut.

"Hah, masa hanya di jawab dengan memanggil namaku. tidak ada sapaan lain ya?" jawabnya sedikit kecewa.

"Haha, warui, warui (maaf, maaf)." jawabku "etto, Kenapa kau menelepon?"

"Kenapa aku menelepon ya?" katanya dengan nada bertanya "Karena aku butuh jemputan. Sekarang aku ada di Bandara." tambanya dengan nada riangnya.

"Hah? Bandara?" jawabku kaget sekaligus bingung. Setauku dia jarang dia akan kembali bulan depan  
−menurut e-mail dari tou-san dan kaa-san yang kuterima minggu lalu sih.

"Kenapa sekaget itu? Bukannya aku sudah meminta tou-san untuk memberitahumu tentang kepulanganku? Atau.. Jangan-jangan kau tak mau menjemput ya?" ughh dari suaranya dia terdengar kecewa.

"Bukan, Bukan itu Hika. Aku hanya.." apa yang harus kukatakan? berpikir Shinichi berpikir, kau itu genius kan?... (Author: Jenius dari Hongkong? #ditembak jarum bius)

"Hanya apa? Kau tak rindu imouto (adik) imutmu yang sudah lama tak kau lihat ini ya?" kata Hikari narsis, namun dari suaranya bisa dipastikan jika ia sedang kecewa.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." terdengar suara desahan napas lega dari ponsel "Hanya saja aku sedang tidak ada di Tokyo sekarang." jawabku bohong. "Lagipula e-mail dari tou-san menyebutkan kalau kau akan kembali bulan depan." yah mencoba membuat alasan yang sebenarnya benar tak ada salahnya kan?

"uhmm.. My bad." kata Hikari sambil cengengesan "Apa aku belum bilang kalau aku tidak jadi pulang bulan depan dan memutuskan untuk kembali sekarang ya?"

"Kau tidak memberi tahu kami sama sekali Hika.." kataku sambil mendesah pelan. Ku pikir setelah 7 tahun tidak bertemu akan mengubah sikapnya yang seenaknya sendiri, tapi sepertinya tidak ya?

"Etto, tapi apa benar kau sedang tidak ada di Tokyo?" suara Hikari terdengar kecewa. "Padahal aku sangat ingin, ingin sekali bertemu dengan Nii-san. Bertemu dengan Shinichi-nii-san." terdengar suara isakan tangis yang tidak terlalu keras tapi jujur saja membuatku sedikit salah tingkah – sedikit lho sedikit.

"Ah, nakanaide (jangan menangis)." kataku mencoba menenangkannya, dan syukurlah suara isakan tangis itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. "Sekali lagi maaf ya Hikari. Bagaimana jika Profesor Agasa saja yang menjemputmu?" tawar ku. "Aku akan menelponkannya untuk mu."

"Boleh, aku tunggu ya. Jangan terlalu lama atau aku akan mati bosan di ruang tunggu bandara yang membosankan ini!" kata Hikari gembira sambil menutup telepon.

Kudesahkan nafasku pelan lalu meletakan ponsel dan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara kekantung celanaku dan kembali bersender di sofa.

"Dari Hikari ya?" tanya Profesor mulai buka suara.

"Ya, dia pulang ke Jepang dan minta di jemput. Maukah profesor menjemput Hikari untukku?." kataku penuh harap. Sesaat setelah profesor menjawab "Ya," Ai membuka mulut

"Siapa Hikari?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Hikari ya? Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" jawabku bingung.

"Bolehkah aku yang bercerita?" tanya Profesor. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggukan kepalaku. "Hikari itu adik Shinichi, dia lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Sejak umur 8 tahun dia tinggal di London."

"Jadi kau punya adik ya?" tanya Ai bernada tak percaya.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" kataku sambil menatap Ai, agar lebih mengesankan aku ini orang yang percaya diri. "Oh ya Prof sebaiknya kita segera menjemput Hikari sebelum dia marah." aku menyarankan.

Aku masih ingat sebuah kejadian saat Hikari berumur 6 tahun dan aku 8 tahun dimana kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke sebuah taman hiburan. Saat akan berangkat dan Hikari sudah siap−sangat siap malah− dan harus menungguku, tou-san dan kaa-san selama 20 menit. Hal yang terjadi setelahnya sungguh ingin kuhapuskan dari ingatanku.

Bagaimana tidak, seorang anak brumur 6 tahun, 6 TAHUN, bias mempunyai stamina luar biasa saat kami berada di taman hiburan. Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi? Dia menaiki semua, ku ulangi lagi SEMUA wahana yang ada di sana tanpa membiarkan kami beristirahat sebentar saja. Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana dia bisa melewati batas tinggi badan minimum yang disarankan setiap wahana.

Atau saat dia berumur 7 tahun, waktu itu aku sedang asyik-asyiknya bercerita tentang buku yang baru aku baca – tentang detektif tentunya− dan membuat Hikari mendengarkannya selama 2 jam penuh. Yang terjadi padaku – lebih tepatnya pada semua, ku ulangi SEMUA koleksi buku misteriku− hilang. Seminggu kemudian aku menemukan semua buku koleksiku di kamar Hikari dalam keadaan yang membuatku ingin berteriak.

SEMUA bukuku terlepas dari sampulnya, dan halaman dari buku-buku itu berserakan disetiap sudut kamarnya. Tidak hanya itu aku bahkan menemukan beberapa buku yang masih utuh, tapi saat ku buka semua isinya hilang. HILANG. Inti dari ceritaku diatas adalah "JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUAT HIKARI MARAH"

"Baiklah." kata profesor. "Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi. Tolong jaga rumah sebentar ya. Aku, Conan, dan Ai mau menjemput seseorang di bandara." mereka bertiga hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari game itu. Dengan anggukan dari ke-3 orang itu kami pun menuju garasi lalu menjalankan mobil menuju bandara untuk menjemput Hikari.

"Kenapa aku diajak?" kata Ai tak senang sesaat setelah mobil mulai berjalan.

"Protesmu telat tahu." tanggapku datar akan pertanyaan Ai.

"Sudahlah. Nanti kau mungkin akan cocok dengannya." jawab profesor.

"Eh? Cocok?" tanyaku "Bagaimana profesor tahu sifat adikku?"

"Oh, aku dan Hika-chan sering sekali bertukar kabar. Dia juga sering curhat padaku." jawab profesor dengan wajah gembira tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

"Lho. Kenapa dia tidak pernah meleponku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Hikari itu adikku kan? Lalu kenapa dia menelepon orang lain?

"Mungkin kau kakak yang buruk." jawab Ai datar sambil menilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, aku hanya merespon dengan wajah yang cemberut, sementara profesor tertawa kecil lalu mulai berkata

"Hika-chan takut kau mengacuhkannya. Kau kan penggemar Sherlock, sementara Hikari tidak terlalu suka cerita detective. Dalam ingatannya kau selalu bercerita tentang Sherlock dan mengacuhkan adikmu." jawab profesor, aku yang mendengarnya langsung menundukan kepala. Benar kata profesor, saat aku berdua dengan Hikari aku selalu bercerita tentang Sherlock Holmes tanpa pernah memahami perasaannya. Melihat aku menundukan kepala Ai hanya memberi seutas senyum tanda kemenangan padaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun tiba di bandara. Setelah keluar dari mobil, kami mulai mencari Hikari. Lalu terdengar suara ponsel berdering,  
"Sepertinya itu ponselku." kata prof. Agasa yang lalu mengangkatnya, tak lupa menyalakan loudspeaker agar kami bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

¨Profeeeeessssooooor, kok lama sih?! Harusnya dengan mobil bututmu itu kau sudah sampai di bandara 2 menit yang lalu!¨ suara Hikari terdengar sangat keras sehingga membuat ku dan Ai menutup telinga begitu juga profesor berbisik padaku, dan apa itu peryataan terakhir tadi? Hanya telat 2 menit saja sudah seperti itu.

"Hei, Kudo. Itu adikmu? Keras sekali suaranya." aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. 'Suaranya masih saja keras,' batinku mengingat masa dimana suara 'Merdu' Hikari selalu membangunkanku dari tidur saat kami masih tinggal bersama.

"Etto,, nii-san ikut ya? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang memanggil nama nii-san" kata Hikari ragu "Oh iya tolong katakan pada yang berbisik tadi aku minta maaf kalau suaraku keras." Tambah Hikari dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit−agak banyak− marah. Aku dan Ai saling bertukar pandang mendengar penuturan Hikari.

"Ah mungkin kau salah dengar." kata profesor yang membuat aku dan Ai bernapas lega. "Oh ya, aku sudah di pintu masuk bandara dan aku mengajak Conan dan Ai. Mereka sering main ke rumahku, kebetulan waktu kakakmu menelepon mereka juga sedang di rumahku."

"Yosh, aku segera kesana ya. Aku juga mengajak kuro lho." kata Hikari dengan suara yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang senang. Satu lagi yang tidak berubah darinya adalah moodnya yang gampang sekali berubah-ubah.

"Wah, wah. Kau membawa kuro juga ya? Katakan padanya untuk menjaga sikap di mobilku nanti." kata profesor yang membuatku dan Ai berpikir siapa itu Kuro.

"Haha, Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sekarang. Di mana posisi professor?" Tanya Hikari, dari ujung telepon bisa terdengar suara koper yang ditarik, dan dari suaranya bisa dipastikan itu koper berukuran sedang dengan isi yang penuh.

"Ah, kami ada di dekat pintu masuk barat bandara. Jangan terlalu lama ya." setelah profesor menjawab Hikari menutup ponselnya. Sementara menunggu Hikari aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada profesor. Tapi didahului oleh Ai yang sama penasarannya denganku.

"Profesor, bagaimana caranya adik Kudo bisa mendengar bisikanku pada Kudo?" tanya Ai setelah kami duduk kembali di dalam mobil.

"Hikari itu memiliki indra penglihatan, penciuman dan pendengaran yang bagus lho." jelas profesor, sementara Ai hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal itu?" tanya ku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan menelengkan sedikit kepalaku−salah satu pose yang kulakukan jika sedang bingung.

"Shinichi, kau tau kan dimana adikmu tinggal?" profesor Agasa balik bertanya padaku, aku merespon pertanyaan itu dengan mengangguk kecil.

"Apa hubungannya dengan tempat tinggal?" tanya Ai yang tidak mengerti.

"Tempat tinggal Hikari itu terpisah dengan kedua orang tua kami. Dan dari yang kudengar daerah itu merupakan daerah yang cukup berbahaya di daerah London." jelas ku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Ai yang masih bingung.

"Tentu saja berhubungan. Di tempat itulah Hikari memelajari semua itu. Bukan hanya kemampuan indranya, tapi fisik serta mentalnya juga bertamabah kuat." jelas profesor yang membuat kami mengangguk-angguk bak mainan rusak.

"Oh begitu," kataku "Lalu kenapa Hikari tak menceritakannya padaku?"

Saat profesor hendak menjawab pertanyaanku, seekor kucing hitam mendarat di bagian depan mobil profesor. Bulunya hitam kelam, ekornya cukup panjang sekitar 15 cm, lalu matanya kuning menyala. Kucing itu lalu duduk sambil memunggungi kami.

**end Shinichi/Conan POV**

"Apa-apaan kucing itu!" kata Ai sedikit marah melihat kucing yang seenaknya datang saat dia akan mendapat jawaban−yang menurutnya− penting. Setelah selesai berkata Kucing hitam itu langsung menatap Ai − dengan iris heterochromnya yang kiri berwarna kuning keemasan dan yang kanan berwarna biru− tidak suka, sesaat sebelum si kucing menerjang Ai untuk 'Memberi Pelajaran' karena perilaku tidak sopannya kepada dirinya yang −menurut si kucing− hebat, suara dari seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut hitam sepunggung yang digerai, hoodie jean, tanktop putih gading, celana kargo selutut berwarna coklat gelap, sepatu Converse abu-abu bertali, ransel tracker berwarna hitam menghentikannya.

"Kuro!" tegur si gadis pada kucing yang bernama Kuro itu.

"Hika-chan," kata professor lembut melihat orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang.

"Ah,, Professor.. Ohisashiburi." kata orang yang dipanggil Hika-chan itu dengan tersenyum.

~TEBECE~

A/N : Ohayou Minna,, ini versi rewrite dari shinichi sister. gomen kalo lama ga update. lagi sibuk di RL, ini aja nyempet-nyempetin ke warnet abis selesei US (aku belum punya laptop). buat chapter depan aku usahain buat update cepet.

27/03/2015

Arun Errol out


End file.
